


Definitionssache

by Pureblood_Slytherin



Category: Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Language Barrier, Love, Misunderstandings
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25400041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pureblood_Slytherin/pseuds/Pureblood_Slytherin
Summary: Eine der berühmt-berüchtigten "Sprachstunden" läuft etwas aus dem Ruder. Thrawn/Maris.
Relationships: Maris Ferasi/Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	Definitionssache

**A/N:** Ein kleiner One-Shot inspiriert durch die TV-Serie „Mr. Sunshine“. Meine erste deutsche Fanfiction seit vielen Jahren.

**Definitionssache**

Das Licht der nahegelegenen Sterne durchdrang seidig das bläulich-schimmernde Energiefeld des langen, konvexen Sichtfensters und legte sich wie ein samtener Schleier sacht auf die vornehmlich gräuliche Einrichtung des vorderen Aussichtsraumes, während das gedämmte Licht im Inneren die bläulichen und weißen Himmelskörper noch mehr erstrahlen lies. Die hell-violette, gebogene Couch, welche sich direkt vor jenem Fenster befand, bot einen spektakulären Ausblick und hätte, alles in allem, vermutlich besser auf ein luxuriöses Touristenschiff gepasst als auf ein Schlachtschliff, doch Commander Mitth'raw'nuruodo schien eine Schwäche für schöne Dinge zu haben.

Maris unterdrückte ein Lächeln, als sie seine langen Finger betrachtete, welche anmutig jenen schwarzen Füllfederhalter führten, den sie von ihrem Vater als Schulabschlussgeschenk erhalten hatte. Wie Stolz ihre Eltern damals gewesen waren. Ihr Vater war Paläontologe gewesen und die Weiten des Kosmos, mit all seinen Geheimnissen, hatten ihn immer fasziniert. Dementsprechend oft war er fort gewesen und allen Anschein nach, war dieser Forscherdrang paternal vererbt worden. Nie hatte sie sich mehr am Leben gefühlt wie jetzt, jeder Tag, jede Minute war voller Wunder, denn für Maris Ferasi war das schlimmste Dasein das, dass in Stagnation und Wiederholung gefristet wurde. Wenn jeder Tag dem anderen glich und die eigenen Taten monoton und belanglos waren. _Ein solches Leben war Verschwendung, nicht wahr?_

Die aurebeshen Buchstaben waren mit solcher Präzision verfasst worden, dass sie fast schon mechanisch wirkten. Fast _perfekt._

Unwillkürlich glitt ihr Blick zur Tür. Sie war nicht perfekt. Und wie so viele Andere, machte auch sie sich was vor. Rak, Jori, das Schmuggeln – nein, ihre Eltern wären nicht stolz auf sie. Und das Schmuggeln würde die Korruption der Republik auch nicht verhindern. War ihre momentane Lage also womöglich weniger ihrem Gerechtigkeitssinn geschuldet, als ihrer Abenteuerlust und ihrer Faszination für das Unbekannte?

„Fertig.“ Seine Stimme war dunkel und samtig zugleich, eine seltene Kombination, die ihr eine subtile Autorität verlieh. 

Maris lächelte, rutschte weiter nach vorne und studierte die Zeilen auf dem Tisch vor ihr.

„Sehr gut.“ Sie griff in ihre Tasche. „Und nun die Vokale.“

Der Chiss hob seine Hand und Maris hielt inne.

„Ich habe die Vokale bereits gelernt.“

„Wirklich?“ Es war ihr ein Rätsel, wie der Commander es schaffen konnte so viel zu lernen, ohne dabei seine Tätigkeiten als Schiffskommandant zu vernachlässigen. Vielleicht brauchten Chiss weniger Schlaf als Menschen? Maris musterte sein Gesicht. Er war ein attraktiver Mann. Kantige Züge, ein ausgeprägtes Kinn und kluge Augen. Auf den ersten Blick mochten sie furchteinflößend wirken, doch Maris hatte bereits früh ihre Furcht durch eine andere Emotion ersetzt, was die Situation keinesfalls einfacher gestaltete. Die aufsteigende Schamesröte zwang sie dazu ihren Blick abzuwenden. 

„Nun gut. Das wäre es dann für heute.“

Sie faltete vorsichtig ihre Hände auf dem Schoß und starrte nach unten. Unwillkürlich wurde sie sich der Unangebrachtheit ihrer Kleidung bewusst. Sie sah aus wie ein `Trampel´. Das war zumindest das Wort gewesen, dessen ihrer Mutter sich in ihrer Jugend allzu gerne bedient hatte. Maris hatte nie viel auf Äußerlichkeiten gegeben, aber nun wünschte sie sich, mehr Kleidungsstücke mit auf die _Bargain Hunter_ genommen zu haben. Um der Wahrheit Genüge zu tun, waren sie nicht auf einen längeren Aufenthalt in den Ungekannten Regionen, oder sonst wo, vorbereitet gewesen und sie waren Schmuggler und keine Versicherungsvertreter oder Immobilienmakler. Nichtsdestotrotz, neben ihm und in ihrer alten, braunen Lederjacke und der grünen, abgetragenen Cargohose, kam sich Maris wenig anmutig und keinesfalls anziehend vor. Das Einzige, was ihr zum Vorteil gereichen könnte, war, dass die Chiss keine Vorstellung von menschlicher Kleidung hatten und dementsprechend ihr Aufzug ebenso gut der `letzte Schrei´ auf Corellia sein konnte.

 _Ach, wem machte sie was vor?_ Sie war niemals eine Schönheitskönigin gewesen und, sie hatte zwar nicht Alles verstanden, war sich aber relativ sicher, dass Thrawn und sein Bruder, bei dessen Ankunft, über ihre Kleidung geplaudert hatten. Männer sprachen selten miteinander über die Garderobe einer Frau und wenn, war es für gewöhnlich nicht als Kompliment gemeint. Ja, sie war ein `Trampel´. Schnell strich sie sich mit einer Hand eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht und band sich dann schnell ihren Pferdeschwanz neu. _Jetzt war eh alles verloren._

_Sith, warum konnte sie sich nicht einmal in einen normalen Mann vergucken? Schmuggler, Taugenichts und jetzt das Stockholmsyndrom? Für einen gutaussehenden Alien? Das war doch verrückt!_

„Dürfte ich noch eine Frage stellen, bevor Sie gehen?“

„Ja, natürlich.“ Gab Maris schnell zurück.

„Was ist `Liebe´?”

Maris starrte ihren Gegenüber an und fühlte, wie sie kleiner wurde. Die Schwerkraft an Bord des Chiss Schiffes schien höher zu sein als die Standartgravität auf republikanischen Schiffen, doch für gewöhnlich fiel ihr dies nicht weiter auf, doch jetzt war sie plötzlich erdrückend. Es war, als würde eine unsichtbare Kraft sie mit aller Macht in die Couch drücken und das Atmen fiel schwer.

„Warum… fragen Sie mich das?“ Sagte sie langsam und stockte sichtlich. 

„Das Material welches Sie mir gaben, es sagt, Liebe sei besser als Titel, Credits oder Macht.“

Das Material, von dem der Chiss sprach, waren Auswahlexemplare menschlicher Kultur gewesen, um die er sie gebeten hatte: Bücher, Lieder, Gedichte. Natürlich hatten sie über Liebe gesprochen und vermutlich hatte er keine Ahnung, was genau sich hinter dem Konzept verbarg.

„Ich würde es gerne ausprobieren.“

Maris verschluckte sich fast und hatte alle Mühe die Fasson zu wahren.

„Das wird nicht funktionieren.“ Sagte sie schließlich und starrte dabei auf den Quergurt seiner schwarzen Uniform anstatt in sein Gesicht. „Liebe braucht nämlich zwei Personen.“

“Ich verstehe. Würden Sie es mit mir tun?“

Maris war sich sicher, dass sie mittlerweile rot wie eine Tomate war und ob das Rauschen in ihren Ohren von ihrem gesteigerten Blutdruck oder dem Chiss Hyperantrieb herrührte, war unklar, wenngleich unerheblich.

 _Er hat keine Ahnung was er tut._ Rief Maris sich ins Gedächtnis. _Sollte sie ihn aufklären? Oder diese, doch erinnerungswürdige, Konversation schlicht beenden? Ihm sagen, er solle die Definition selber nachschlagen? Oder war das in ihrer Situation unangebracht?_

Sie war einfach nicht gut in so was.

“Das ist keine gute Idee. Ich denke, wir sollten das Thema wechseln.”

_So. Ende. Aus. Basta._

“Aufgrund meiner Spezies?”

 _Warum konnte er es nicht einfach auf sich beruhen lassen?_ Maris starb innerlich tausend Tode und wünschte sich ein Loch, in dem sie einfach versinken konnte, doch der graue Stahlboden regte sich nicht.

Mit gespieltem Interesse musterte sie die dunklen Schweißnähte im Boden.

“Nein. Es hat nichts mit Ihrer Spezies zu tun. Aber Liebe kann man nicht `ausprobieren´. Tatsächlich ist sie riskant und manchmal auch gefährlich. Es ist nichts was wir Zwei tun sollten.“

Allem Anschein nach, hatte ihre Aussage nicht den gewünschten Effekt, denn nun schien sein Interesse erst recht geweckt zu sein.

“Ich bin Soldat und der jüngste Chiss, der jemals zum Commander ernannt wurde. Ich scheue die Gefahr nicht.”

_Das glaubte sie sofort, aber…_

“Liebe ist eine andere Art von Kampf, Commander. Sie erfordert mehr Leidenschaft und Vertrauen.”

Endlich trafen sich ihre Augen.

„Es muss sehr schwierig sein.“

Ja, das war es. Allein hier nun mit ihm zu sprechen war schwieriger als schriftliche Prüfungen, vor dem Hutt-Kartell zu fliehen oder Rak weiszumachen, dass sie für den Commander nicht mehr als Bewunderung empfand. Liebe hatte sie zu einer Lügnerin gemacht. _Und machte sie das jetzt auch zu einem schlechten Menschen? Oder wollte sie nur sich selbst was vormachen? Oder Dubrak nicht unnötig wütend machen?_ Es würde sowieso nichts passieren.

„Ja, es ist sehr schwierig.“

„Ein andern Mal vielleicht?“ Schlug der Chiss dann vor und stand auf. Ein unmissverständliches Zeichen, dass die Konversation beendet war.

Maris stand ebenfalls auf und schaute erst auf ihre braunen Schnürstiefel, bevor sie zu ihm aufblickte.

Sie lächelte.

„Ja, ein andern Mal vielleicht.“

Als Maris durch die Presshydrauliktür schlenderte, das Datapad dicht an sich gedrückt, grinste sie plötzlich verschmitzt. Nein, auch sie konnte sich des Gedankens nicht erwehren, wie Commander Mitth'raw'nuruodo wohl reagieren würde, sollte er jemals die vollständige Bedeutung des Wortes `Liebe´ erfahren.

**ENDE**


End file.
